jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyrathren Su
"This is a great glory, now lost to the world. The deserts of Kashkabald were once filled with great cities such as this. Places of worship, art, and science - where mortal and Cainite existed together in a harmonious relationship. It is for this forgotten utopia that I strive. So many of my brethren have fallen to the temptation of baser ends. They seek to ensnare mortals with drugs and hollow promises, spin webs of deceit and deceive others simply for the pleasure of doing so. I and my children seek the forgotten truth of Set. I want to re-create that utopia, Ashurah. I know that old ways can never be forced upon a modern world that has changed so much since those times, but somehow, there must be a way to re-build those cities in some form. To realise that dream once again. I... I am the last of a long bloodline. Not just vampiric but mortal. Through my veins runs the blood of the desert people, and it calls me to re-claim forgotten glories!" Mortal Life No information exists in Camarilla databases about Hyrathren's life as a mortal, although it is certain she is very old indeed so her life as a mortal would have been almost unimaginable for someone alive today. She is also a member of an ancient noble bloodline tied to the Kashkabald desert. Embrace Camarilla databases theorise that Hyrathren could have been embraced around eight or nine hundred years ago, although there has never been any reliable confirmation of this and Hyrathren herself is certainly not forthcoming about her exact age. No facts are known about her embrace, and her sire is also unknown. Campaign Involvement The Jade Rose Hyrathren had known about the Jade Rose for some time and sent her agent Damien Everard to infiltrate Esthar and gather more information on it. She used Damien to capture Marquis Kohnz, and began a ritual which would later result in the shattering of Marquis' sanity and his return to the path of humanity. The ritual was intended to break Marquis so that he would reveal information about the Rose and what he planned to do with it, but he was rescued by Jordana Amory and Samantha before the ritual could be completed. Hyrathren had also captured all the other members of the group and intended to sacrifice them in a ritual - the objective of which was never discovered. Jordana, Marquis and Samantha were able to rescue the group and Hyrathren was defeated, splitting into many slithering snakes to escape. Obsidian Nights Hyrathren sent Damien to make a deal with the group. The Setites would aid them in completing the ritual, thereby removing Kohnz, provided that Damien would be allowed to take a petal of the Rose away for study afterwards. After much debate the group agreed, and actually met up with Hyrathren in Timber. She seemed particularly fascinated with Ashurah DeValle and even allowed the Brujah to drink her blood - an experience which they both relished. It was also at this time that she revealed her plans for a new desert Utopia. Crucible of Wolves Hyrathren has not been involved in the story as yet, though the fact that she still retains one of Rose Petals could be a critical factor in her future relations with the group. Music Rev 22:20 - Puscifer (suggested by Braze) Imagine - A Perfect Circle (John Lennon Cover) (suggested by Braze) Setite Theme - VtM: Redemption Category:Kindred Category:Followers of Set Category:Independent Category:Non-Player Character